Detected
by Ageless Light
Summary: Third in the "Airport Girl" series. Lorne’s taking a break from the piles of paperwork to grab lunch in the Mess, when he runs into Cadman.


**Title:** Detected

**Author: **Ageless Light

**Beta-ed by:** Nobody right now! But I'd like one!

**Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

**Characters/Pairing: **Evan Lorne/OC. With past Lorne/Cadman

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Rating: **T (Contains content suitable for teens and older)

**Summary:** Lorne's taking a break from paperwork to grab lunch at the SGC, when he runs into Cadman.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in the Stargate Universe. I do own the OC's though. I went to BabyNames . com for my character names.

**Warnings/Notes:** A quick one-shot in the "Airport Girl" series. Takes place after "Determined." I would suggest reading, "Delayed," and "Determined" first though. They are a quick read, and you can access them from my profile page if you need to.

**Spoilers: **Spoilers for Season 5's EATG.

**Word Count:** 1, 693

**Created on: **September 9, 2009 **Revised/Edited on: **October 25, 2010.

**Status:** One-shot. Complete

**Category:** Series of one-shots

"Talk" – regular talking

_Talk- _Thoughts

* * *

Detected

_SGC- 13:41_

"Major Lorne, Sir." The younger Dravenski brother called out to him as soon as Lorne stepped out of his make-shift office startlingly him slightly. Acknowledging the new member to SG-17 with a nod he turned left. The second lieutenant smiled brightly and made a step forward to join him.

"Is that Bach's Concerto for two violins?" Only a slight accent could be noted as the Lt. asked him questioningly. Before he could answer, or Dravenksi could say more, Captain Taylor yanked the young and eager man after him as they headed towards their debriefing. Glancing over Dravenski's head he smiled his thanks at Taylor and started on towards the Mess.

He liked the Dravenski brothers and thought they were good soldiers. _Men he wanted fighting on his side_, but since the young one was recruited, he idolized Lorne for some unknown reason. Probably because he had saved his life when forced to provide back-up for SG-17. Since then the young Lt. found him at every free moment. Enjoying the rare moment of solitude he continued on his way nodding occasionally to the soldiers and other recognizable SGC personnel that he passed. Most of them were other Atlantis personnel that if he didn't know before he knew now.

Being a major he learned of things a lot faster than some of the other staff. Especially most of the civilians, doctors, and research staff. While on his assignment here at the SGC waiting until the _Daedalus _was ready to make the trip back to Atlantis everyone from Pegasus came to him hoping to get the inside scoop. Not that he really had any more information than they did, but they seemed to think he knew things that he didn't. Mostly they wanted to know when they could go back home, all of them.

Reaching the Mess Hall his blue eyes scanned the room. Noticing that SG-1 was sitting at one table, he waved to them and joined Crystal at the back of the line grimacing as he realized they were serving Salisbury steak today. Grabbing a tray he started to load up his plate. Miraculously, he saw there was one cup of blue jello left, which he swiped before Crystal could take notice of.

Parting from Crystal he took his tray and headed back towards his office even though he would rather be listening to how SG-1's latest mission went sour. Unfortunately, the mountain of paperwork was reaching epic proportions and he had yet to finalize his choices for the pilots they would need. None of them had the ATA gene naturally which did not make his choices easier.

"Major." Slowing, he noticed that Cadman had called out to him. She was coming from the direction of the infirmary, he noted. As she approached he noticed that her arm was wrapped in an ace bandage and she was still in her off-world uniform.

"Cadman." He returned her greeting and then tried to remember if she was injured the last time he saw her. Realizing she hadn't been he knew she acquired it from her latest mission. "What happened?" Motioning towards her wrist he asked as she fell into step beside him.

"Hazards of the job." She commented while she rolled her eyes upwards. Raising an eye-brow at the strawberry blonde explosive expert he prompted her to explain.

"I was accompanying Major Williams' team to explore some abandoned town. I, _tripped_, over one of the scientists as I tried to grab her from falling down the ravine. It was her first time off-world and she was skittish." She let out a frustrated breath.

"I bet you'd rather have her than McKay." A delicate snort was his answer and they fell into silence for a few hallways and Lorne thought it was rather uncomfortable now that they had nothing work related to talk about.

"Can I have your jello?" Nodding absently he adjusted his grip on the tray and after freeing a hand passed over the fruit she desired. When they turned onto the last hallway all he heard was his boots against the floor echoing. It was a second before he noticed that she was no longer beside him. With a quick look over his shoulder, he noticed that she had stopped and was looking down at the floor.

"Cadman-" he questioned, but she cut him off.

"What's wrong?"

"What?"

"What's wrong Lorne?" At this point, she resumed walking towards him her head tilted up in confusion at him.

"Nothing. why?" Brow furrowing for a moment and then she answered him.

"You always give me your blue jello but never this easily. We always mock fight over it." A ghost of a smile flittered across her face but her eyes were sad. The reminder of their sudden distance was so strong it was like they were no longer in a SGC hallway but on some other world where they could see an actual chasm widen, increasing the distance between them. The awkwardness was almost palpable and he didn't know what to say. Suddenly, an unbidden thought of Ali crossed his mind. Pushing the image of her laughing to the back of his mind he answered Laura.

"It's nothing I'm just preoccupied with work. The selections are taking up more time than expected. It doesn't help that Sheppard hasn't responded with his input, so I'm now trying to figure out how to integrate the new batch and am re-arranging a few of the teams." Apparently satisfied with his answer she nodded. Filling the silence with small talk they continued on but he did notice that she did take his jello after a moment with a small smile.

"Evan?" She spoke his name as they neared his make-shift office. Out of habit he glanced around to make sure no one had heard her call him by something other than his rank when they were on duty. Atlantis was lax on their frat regs, they didn't really have a choice otherwise, but the SGC wasn't. Major Lorne knew that Col. Rodriguez didn't like him and was in a bad mood today and he didn't want to give the man ammunition for a situation that wasn't what the man would think it was.

"Yes?" He answered her but she did not respond immediately. Instead she turned her head, craning her neck towards something. Realizing that she was trying to listen to something, he paused and angled his head too. Not hearing anything of interest or concern he frowned lightly and looked at her, only to find she was now looking at him. There was an odd expression on her face and he had no clue as to why.

"Is that a violin I hear coming from your office?" She asked in bewilderment. When he simply nodded she continued, "Since when are you into classical music?" Accusation was evident but there was also another unfamiliar tone in her voice. Hurt, as if he had purposely kept something from her. It was something small but even that little detail just showed how much they were changing apart and how much distance was growing between them.

"Recently, Cadman." Replying curtly he almost winced at the accidental harshness in his tone. Putting up her arms in a gesture of peace she called out to him.

"No need to be defensive. I didn't want to pick a fight or anything. I just-" Hastily she broke off and let out a frustrated growl and followed him into the room.

Setting his tray down, his eyes tracked the path of the apple as it rolled around on his plate before wobbling to a stop in the Salisbury sauce. Taking his seat he looked at her. An unreadable look on her face soon melted into one of concentration. Laura could detect that something was off about him, but she wasn't sure exactly what, before he had always seemed so open to her and easy to read. Now though her facial expression said she was analyzing him he could tell; could practically hear her mind buzzing as she tried to figure it all out. For a moment they stared at each other impassively, not speaking. Her eyes searched his, obviously looking for something. Whether she found it or not, he didn't know. Regardless she moved towards the door.

"Evan, I know your busy and all, but let's just talk, later. Okay?" They could have talked right then and there had she pushed it, but she didn't. Instead she was looking for a retreat from the obvious and he realized that he wasn't the only one to employ that technique. Apparently, both of them didn't want to face it. _Ignorance really is bliss._

"Sure." Was his simple comment and he was glad that his voice came out calm and controlled.

"Thanks for the jello. Bye." She said lamely and with a small sigh.

Not waiting for a response she strode purposely out the door without looking back. Cobalt colored eyes watched her until she was out of sight. Even when her boots could no longer be heard as she walked away his gaze remained on the doorway.

Optimistic before, he was sure they could maintain their friendship after their more recent break-up but now he wasn't so sure. They did need to talk but he had no idea what to say. Yea they weren't dating now but they had been off again and on again so many times that they had never stayed in post-break up stage this long before. Almost a full minute had passed before his eyes looked down at the desk and the piles of paperwork and folders littered on top.

No longer hungry, he abandoned his newly acquired lunch and decided he could probably save it until dinner since he was probably still going to be there then. Not wanting to think about Cadman or her inquisitive eyes that could read too much he decided to lose himself in paperwork. Sighing he picked up Captain Ryan's file and started reading. The opening notes of Mendelssohn's famous violin concerto in E minor were the only sounds heard apart from the occasional rustle of paperwork.

* * *

This completes another one-shot in the "Airport Girl" series! I know this one is shorter than the others, but I only wanted to give you guys a small glimpse into the Lorne/Cadman problems. And since the last one-shot was too long it all evened out now, right? Hope you liked it!

Thoughts/Comments/Questions? Then please hit the little button on the bottom and review!

Your reviews fuel my passion for writing. I look forward to reading your thoughts and advice on how to improve my writing.

~Ageless Light


End file.
